


Introspection

by Eilisande



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Le cluster a réussi à capturer leurs ennemis, mais Wolfgang est toujours prisonnier et il va falloir du temps pour obtenir sa libération. Entre temps, Kala reste seule avec ses inquiétudes quand à leur futur. Heureusement que Amanita et Nomi sont là pour lui rendre l'espoir.





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de l'échange : Kala/Wolfgang, Lito/Hernando, Amanita/Nomi. L’évolution de la relation entre Kala et Wolfgang du point de vue de Kala. À quel point l’amour entre eux diffère des relations qu’ont les autres Sensates avec leur partenaire hors Cluster. Comment le lien qui les unit fini toujours par les pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre.   
> Facultatif : Nomi et Lito décident de parler de leur propre histoire pour encourager Kala à prendre les choses en mai
> 
> Se passe quelques heures après la fin de la saison 2

Kala Dandekar, si elle devait être honnête, ne s'aimait pas. Elle n'appréciait pas sa timidité, n'aimait pas son tempérament explosif et, par dessus-tout, méprisait son égoïsme et le sentiment de supériorité qu'elle éprouvait parfois vis à vis de son entourage. Oh, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle avait des qualités, et elle les connaissait. Elle était compatissante, pieuse, dévouée à sa famille, travailleuse,... Mais tout bien pesé, elle ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de bien. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter le bonheur. Tout au plus pouvait-elle tâcher de le donner à quelqu'un. Alors, si Rajan pensait être heureux en l'épousant, pouvait-elle refuser ? Si sa famille se faisait une joie de se mariage, ne devait-elle pas accepter ? D'accord, elle ne serait pas heureuse, mais les autres le seraient. C'était bien plus important.

Elle aurait pu se contenter de cela, d'être une épouse souriante. Mais voilà, il y avait eu Wolfgang.

Wolfgang qui la regardait de loin avec ce regard si intense, Wolgang qui la prenait dans ses bras en l'effleurant à peine, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Et, parce qu'ils étaient liés, elle savait que l'idée même de la voir blessée le faisait trembler d'horreur.

Elle aimait ses sourires, les grands sourires amusés qu'il adressait à certains membres du cluster, le sourire indulgent qu'il réservait à Félix, le demi sourire ironique qu'il lui décernait à elle, et celui qui n'avait même pas besoin d'atteindre ses lèvres tans ses yeux étaient éloquents.

Elle aimait son odeur qui imprégnait ses vêtements et toute sa chambre et qui semblait flotter autour d'elle pendant plusieurs minutes après son départ, au point qu'elle craignait parfois que Rajan ne la remarque. Elle aimait ses mains, rêches et chaudes quand il les posait sur son épaule ou le creux de ses reins. Elle aimait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque et sa façon de lui toucher les cheveux. Elle aimait sa façon de se tenir et de regarder le monde comme un champ de bataille, même si elle désapprouvait sa violence.

 

Il y avait une chose tout de même que Kala détestait chez Wolfgang. Il savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait mieux qu'elle. Ou plutôt, il lui disait tout haut ce qu'elle refusait même de reconnaître qu'elle pensait. Parfois même, il disait des choses qu'elle n'avait même jamais réalisé qu'elle pensait, sur elle-même, sur Rajan, sur sa famille, sur le monde. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire. Chaque membre du cluster pouvait le faire avec les sept autres. Mais fallait-il qu'il en abuse autant, et toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin qui semblait dire qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant en refusant la réalité ?

Elle n'était même pas tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. Oui, il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué chez cet homme blond seul sur une terrasse de Mumbai, dans la façon dont il l'avais regardé. Mais elle n'était tombé amoureuse de lui que lors de leur deuxième rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était mis à chanter dans ce bar en Allemagne et qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Une fois, Wolfgang lui avait dit qu'il avait su dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, la toute première fois, qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort. Qu'au début il n'avait parlé de désir que parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, que parce qu'il n'était pas prêt lui-même à le reconnaître. Qu'il avait vu quelque chose en elle d'incroyable, qui l'avait presque fait tomber à genoux. « C'est à ça que ressemble la ferveur religieuse, je crois », avait-il dit. Le blasphème avait mis Kala moins mal à l'aise que son ton d'absolue certitude.

Elle, elle avait eu du mal à accepter d'être amoureuse de lui. Elle avait encore du mal. Il lui avait toujours semblé que l'une de ses plus grandes qualités était sa loyauté. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle toujours à trahir la confiance de Rajan sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se leurre, elle était infidèle. Qu'elle ait trompé Rajan en pensée ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Tout cela, c'était la faute de Wolgang.

Non, c'était sa faute à elle aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre quand il flirtait avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir compris qu'il lui faisait des avances, qu'il tentait de la convaincre de son amour, de la persuader de le choisir, lui. Il était tellement persuadé qu'eux deux était quelque chose de naturel qu'elle en venait presque à partager son avis.

Quand les choses étaient-elles allées trop loin ? Lorsqu'elle s'était confiée pour la première fois à Wolfgang ? Lorsqu'il était venu à son mariage, glorieusement nu, mais le visage triste ? La première fois qu'elle lui avait souri ? Il devait bien y avoir un moment datable !

Elle ne le trouvait pas, voilà tout. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Il y aurait pu n'y avoir rien de plus à dire. Elle aurait pu résister à ce penchant. Mais elle était retombée amoureuse, encore et encore, chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage fermé de Wolfgang penché sur son meilleur ami à l’hôpital, chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses poings trembler car il se sentait impuissant.

 

Même lorsqu'il s'était transformé sous ses yeux en un monstre vengeur, Kala n'avait pu détourner son cœur de Wolfgang. Peut-être parce que la rage que Wolfgang ressentait vis à vis de sa famille était devenue la sienne, tout comme elle aimait Amanita et Hernando ou le père de Will parce que les membres de son cluster les aimaient. Et puis, elle aimait ses dieux. Elle acceptait que Parvati, la femme de la montagne, la douce compagne de Shiva soit aussi Kali la destructrice. La mère de Ganesh lui-même pouvait se montrer violente au-delà de toute raison. Accepter cette même violence chez Wolfgang était du coup étonnement facile. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien conscience de son propre côté sombre. Ne s'était-elle pas précipité pour l'aider en le voyant acculé ?

Elle avait tenté de le fuir après cette scène, certes. Mais il rendait cela impossible, en la regardant de loin chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, en lui souriant et la déshabillant du regard, en riant dans la neige de Berlin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si patient et attentif et présent, quand même son mari qui était là physiquement ne parvenait pas toujours à l'être ? Comment arrivait-il à être plus honnête avec elle, lui le voleur et l'assassin, que Rajan qui laissait sa compagnie vendre des médicaments inefficaces au Kenya et ailleurs ? Ce jour-là elle avait vu, véritablement vu Rajan pour la première fois. Elle avait su alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme elle aimait Wolfgang, comme n'importe quel membre du cluster aimait son ou sa partenaire. Elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée tandis qu'elle regardait avec détâchement Rajan tâcher de se racheter. Elle avait honte de ne plus être capable, de ne plus vouloir passer outre. Rajan n'était peut être pas l'homme parfait qu'elle pensait lors de leurs fiançailles, mais il était un homme bon. Il méritait qu'elle fasse l'effort de l'aimer et de le soutenir. Si elle l'avait épousé, elle se devait de le soutenir. Elle aurait dû rester prêt de lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Mais elle avait accepté de partir, pas parce qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais parce que Paris était si près de Berlin.

Pourquoi Wolfgang l'attirait-il à elle, encore et encore ? Pourquoi l'incitait-elle à revenir vers elle chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux hésitait ?

On en revenait toujours là. Elle était malhonnête, indécise, aussi prompte à juger qu'à pécher, prête à toutes les compromissions et à rester une jolie femme au foyer parce qu'elle était trop lâche pour seulement murmurer ce qu'elle voulait hurler. Mais elle était tout aussi prête à trahir la confiance qu'on pouvait avoir en elle.

 

Voilà tout ce que Kala avait sur le cœur depuis des heures, des jours des mois. Il fallait que cela sorte, avant qu'elle n'explose, qu'elle ne sorte hurler sa rage dans la rue, au risque de saboter toute leur opération. Elle ne fut donc pas prise de surprise quand, à peine posée dans leur nouvelle cachette londonienne, elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il fallait qu'elle parle, et elle parla, incapable d’interrompre sa propre logorrhée.

Elle se tut après avoir parlé si longtemps que sa gorge était presque douloureuse. Amanita se pencha vers Nomi, en faisant grincer chaque ressort du canapé défoncé du squat londonien dans lequel ils se terraient et où elle s'était assise en tailleur. 

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? 

Nomi manqua de s'étouffer en retenant un éclat de rire et sourit largement à sa fiancée. 

-Oui. Toujours. 

-Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, protesta Kala. 

-D'accord, c'est vrai, je corrige. Parfois, elle se transforme en la plus dangereuse d'entre nous et elle se met à faire exploser des voitures, à mettre le feu à des restaurants ou à créer des bombes artisanales. 

-Elle pourrait m'apprendre ? 

Amanita s'était penché en avant tout en parlant, mais écarquilla soudain les yeux et se renfonça à nouveau dans le canapé, les mains plaquée sur sa bouche.

-Je suis désolée Kala. C'est juste que c'est... étrange de te parler directement. Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer, je suis juste trop habituée à parler de vous tous à la troisième personne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Kala avec un sourire indulgent. C'est étrange aussi de te parler directement pour la première fois alors que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des mois. Et voilà que la première chose que je fais c'est de me plaindre et de raconter ma vie. 

Nomi se leva et alla enlacer Kala avant de la ramener doucement vers le canapé. Elle assit la jeune femme dévastée entre elle et Amanita qui s'empressa de saisir sa main, comme pour s'assurer de sa réelle présence. 

-C'est normal, tu es inquiète pour Wolgang, murmura Nomi pour la rassurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est ta façon de te débarrasser de ton anxiété. 

-Voilà ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de remarque ne me dérange pas dans ta bouche mais m'exaspère chez Wolfgang ? 

-Parce que tu en es amoureuse. 

-Mais toi tu ne ressent jamais ça quand Amanita te dit des choses que tu n'as pas forcément envie d'entendre !

Kala était si bouleversée que ses mains en tremblaient. Elle s'était à moitié relevée du canapé et les deux américaines la rassirent d'un geste. Par dessus sa tête, elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et désolé. Elles savaient que ce qui terrorisait vraiment Kala, c'était de ne pas savoir où était Wolfgang. Si le cluster et Amanita avaient réussi à capturer Whispers et Jonas, il leur avait été impossible d'atteindre Wolfgang. Tant que leurs deux captifs ne seraient pas réveillés, impossible de savoir où était l'Allemand. Si Kala se mettait dans un tel état pour des détails, c'était pour éviter de paniquer en pensant aux tortures qu'avait subit et que pouvait encore subir Wolfgang. 

-Ce n'est pas pareil Kala.

La jeune femme retint un gémissement.

-En quoi ?

-D'abord, Neets et moi nous sommes rencontrées avant toutes ces histoires de cluster et de psycellium. Aucune menace ne planait sur nos têtes, nous pouvions juste être nous même. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Wolgang avait ses... histoires de famille sur le dos et le cœur. Toi, ton mariage à venir. Ce n'est pas exactement le bon moyen de se rencontrer. 

-Nous nous sommes rencontrées au bon moment, approuva Amanita. J'aime Nomi de tout mon cœur, mais si je l'avais rencontré, disons, un mois avant votre seconde naissance ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de rester et de me battre à ses côtés. 

-Je pense que tu l'aurai eu. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse et tu ne supportes pas l'injustice et l'acharnement sur les plus faibles. 

Amanita rosit sous le compliment. 

-Pour en revenir à ton problème Kala, reprit Nomi, je penses qu'il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois comprendre et accepter. La première, c'est que toi et Wolfgang venez de deux mondes, de deux cultures complètement différents. Notre lien rend plus facile la compréhension de la culture des autres, mais même comme ça j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre les raisons derrière les actes de Sun par exemple. Même Neets et moi avons parfois eu du mal à nous comprendre au début. 

-Je n'arrivais jamais à savoir si Nomi était une fille un peu coincée et pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec sa sexualité, si ma couleur de peau la gênait, ou si elle me trouvait si sexy qu'elle en était réduite au silence. J'espérais vraiment que c'était a la bonne explication. J'ai fini par lui poser la question en face et elle a éclaté en sanglot. 

-Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'étais trans. La première fille avec laquelle je suis sortie m'a traité de tarée et d'anormale quand je lui ai dit. La vérité, c'est que je laissait encore mes parents dicter ma façon de penser et de me conduire et que cela aurait pu nous empêcher de nous trouver. Kala, tu dois comprendre que la plupart de tes raisonnements paraissent illogiques à Wolfgang parce qu'il est un occidental. Vous devez tous les deux vous expliquer davantage pour vous comprendre et être plus indulgents face à ces différences. 

-Je peux faire ça. Quoi d'autre ? 

-Tu dois cesser de t'auto-flageller simplement parce que tu l'aimes. Vous vous êtes trouvés du premier regard, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous à part Will et Riley. Acceptez-le. Cessez de lutter et tout sera plus facile.

Kala fit une moue dubitative. Cela lui paraissait trop simple. 

-Elles ont raison tu sais. 

Lito se tenait accroupis contre le mur en face. Il n'était pas vraiment là, bien sûr. Son corps était à l'étage, assis devant la chambre où Hernando s'était enfermé avec Daniela après avoir découvert la vérité sur Lito. Il lui tenait rigueur de ces mois passés sans rien dire. Lito était le seul à craindre qu'Hernando ne finisse pas par lui pardonner. 

-Parfois, continua Lito, on aime tant quelqu'un qu'on a l'impression de le connaître d'instinct. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas des fois se tromper à propos de cette personne. Je n'ai rien dit à Hernando parce que je voulais le protéger de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive dans l'angoisse comme Amanita. 

En chuchotant, Nomi répéta ces paroles à sa fiancée. Amanita rit doucement en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

-La vie n'est pas un film Lito, soupira-t-elle en fixant le mur à quelques pas de l'endroit où se tenait vraiment l'acteur. 

-Je sais, répondit-il par la bouche de Nomi. Mais à force de jouer, des fois j'oublie que les choses fonctionnent différemment en dehors de la pellicule. A force de jouer des héros taciturnes à qui tout réussit, je me comporte parfois comme eux. J'ai tendance à taire les choses importantes et cela me revient en travers de la figure.

Amanita et Kala échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Lito n'avait pas besoin de prétextes pour céder à ses penchants mélodramatiques. 

-Je sais que la vie n'est pas un film protesta Kala. Je crois être suffisamment terre à terre pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de rappel. 

-Vraiment ?, s'interrogea Nomi à voix haute. Tu as grandi avec des films de Bollywood où la belle héroïne ramène le mauvais garçon à la raison. Wolfgang s'est nourri de films où les hommes de son milieu sont des monstres sans aucune chance de rédemption. Parfois, juste parfois, vous semblez tout faire pour vous conformer à ces clichés de films. 

-Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi avec Hernando, insista Lito. Parlez. Ne vous contentez pas d'être heureux simplement parce que vous respirez le même air ou parce que vos mains se frôlent. Une fin heureuse, ça se gagne à la sueur de son front, pas dans des larmes de sang. 

Sur cette citation, probablement extraite d'un de ses innombrables propres films, Lito disparut. Kala resta un moment songeuse. 

-Je devrais juste... accepter mes sentiments ? N'était-ce pas ce que je faisait déjà ?

-Tu les acceptes, mais tu refuses de les embrasser pleinement, confirma Nomi. Tu sais que tu es amoureuse de Wolfgang, mais tu nie le fait que tes sentiments à son égard son permanents et inéluctables. Tu les fuis, parce que cela voudrait dire que tu devrais réfléchir à un avenir commun. Tu as la chance d'être amoureuse d'un homme qui révère ta seule présence, qui ne te quittera jamais totalement et dont tu partages l'âme. Peut-être que tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter de l'avis de tes parents, de ton mari, du nôtre et te contenter de prendre la place que tu souhaites à côté de Wolfgang. Tu te reproches d'être égoïste. Pour moi, en luttant aussi longtemps contre tes sentiments tu as prouvé l'exact contraire. 

Amanita hocha la tête avec férocité. 

-Pour ma part, je penses que lorsque l'univers entier semble conspirer pour vous amener physiquement au même endroit – qui plus est Paris, la ville de l'amour – il est temps de faire preuve de bon sens et de dire ''oui'' au destin ! Kala, nous avons capturé Whispers et Jonas. Nous allons trouver un moyen de récupérer ton Wolfgang, je te le promet. Alors en échange, promet-nous de cesser de t'en faire et de te faire confiance, tout simplement. 

 

Kala hocha la tête et laissa les deux américaines se lever pour aller tenir compagnie à Lito. Elles avaient peut être bien raison. Kala voulait les croire, croire qu'elle méritait un avenir avec Wolfgang. Peut-être étaient-ils bien prédestinés à se rencontrer. Elle aimait cette idée de destin, car on ne peut pas lutter contre le destin. Il était temps de lutter pour Wolfgang et non plus contre elle-même. Souriant à travers ses larmes, elle se releva et quitta la pièce.

Sun, Will et Riley préparaient leurs plans pour garantir un futur et la liberté à tout leur cluster. Il était temps qu'elle les rejoigne pour faire de même, et, si tout allait bien, elle tiendrait bientôt Wolgang dans ses bras

 


End file.
